


Whisky Kiss

by nightfog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfog/pseuds/nightfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had a really really bad day and all he wanted to do was to drown his sorrows in whisky and then...</p>
<p>"This seat taken?" An all too familiar voice asked.</p>
<p>Derek <em>fucking</em> Hale.</p>
<p>Stiles couldn't suppress a groan. As if this day wasn’t fucked up enough already. He rested his head on his arms, that were folded on the counter. Why couldn't life give him a break for once?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thraceadams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Birthday!!! *HUGS* Thanks for being such an awesome friend!!!
> 
> Click here for the ****[tumblr art](http://unightfog.tumblr.com/post/37201295455/for-thraceadams-whisky-kiss-stiles-sat-at-the)  
>   
> 
> .

Stiles sat at the bar, nursing a glass of whisky, an eighteen year old _Glenfiddich_ single malt to be exact. He was well on his way to getting really, really drunk and unlike his usual self, drunk-Stiles got all broody and tight-lipped, so he was probably any barkeeper's dream customer because he only spoke when he needed to order another drink.  
  
He wasn't even that into whisky, but he was in a pathetic, sulky, self-pitying mood and one didn't drink a Strawberry daiquiri when one was in a pathetic, sulky and self-pitying moment. No, times like these called for a manly drink and whisky was the manliest booze Stiles knew.  
  
When he downed the last sip of his drink, the golden wedding band on his left hand sparkled mockingly in the warm light of the candle that was  burning low on the counter.  
  
"'Nother one, please." The bartender nodded and took the now empty glass to give Stiles a refill.  
  
While Stiles waited for what must be his third or fourth glass of single malt - he had long since lost track - his fingers were thrumming a frantic rhythm on the plain polished wooden surface of the bar. When the ring hit the wood, it made a clacking noise that caused Stiles' heart clench with despair.  
  
When the barkeeper finally returned the newly filled glass to Stiles, he grabbed it with both of his hands and took another gulp, enjoying the burning sensation that the amber liquid created when it was slowly running down his throat and finally settling in his stomach, where it left him with a warm, tingling feeling for a little while, making the ache of his heart a tiny bit lighter.  
  
He put the glass down in front of him and started a staring contest with his whisky, which was accompanied by miserable sighs that would escape his lips from time to time.  
  
After a while Stiles heard the bar stool on his right scratching along the floor and he felt the warmth of a muscular body taking up the space next to him.  
  
"This seat taken?" An all too familiar voice asked.  
  
Derek _fucking_ Hale.  
  
Stiles couldn't suppress a groan. As if this day wasn’t fucked up enough already. He rested his head on his arms, that were folded on the counter. Why couldn't life give him a break for once?!  
  
Derek, who of course hadn't even waited for Stiles' answer, was not only already sitting right next to him, no he had also _already_ ordered a beer and was leaning over to him, invading more of Stiles' space than was necessary or appropriate in a public place.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. Stiles continued the staring match with his whisky and Derek was swirling the glass of beer he had ordered slowly around in his hands.  
  
"So how's that stupid husband of yours?" Derek asked Stiles, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Stiles tensed, but didn't bother to look up, "None of your fucking business!" He said through his clenched teeth.  
  
Derek let out a laugh.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" The laughter was gone and the tone of his voice had become more serious.  
  
"Shut it." Was Stiles short answer and he could almost feel Derek raising his eyebrows.  
  
"How much have you had to drink already?" Derek inquired, getting even closer to Stiles, trying to sniff him.  
  
"What the fuck!" Stiles tried to squirm away. He even slightly elbowed Derek in his stomach and winced when his bone made contact with the werewolf's abs of steel. To say that Derek was unimpressed would have been the understatement of the year, he fully turned toward Stiles instead, put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer together with his bar stool, right into the open space between his legs.  
  
"How much, Stiles?" Derek's voice was barely a whisper now, but Stiles heard it perfectly, because Derek's lips were just a breath away from Stiles' ear.  
  
"Why?" Stiles asked and made a futile attempt to wriggle out of Derek's grip.  
  
"Because you always get awfully quiet and broody when you are drunk."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Stiles."  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
"We should get you home."  
  
" _We_ should leave me alone." Stiles informed Derek and bent sideways to get a hold of his whisky, but Derek snatched the glass away from him and pushed it out of Stiles' reach.  
  
"'Excuse you!" Stiles hissed, trying to get between Derek and the bar to get his whisky back, but Derek moved with him and Stiles' head collided with Derek's broad chest and so it kind of happened that Derek's nipple was placed right under Stiles mouth.  Considering the circumstances and Stiles' pissed off mood nobody could really blame him for taking advantage of the situation and biting Derek's nipple, hard.  
  
Instead of the expected annoyed sounding growl, Derek let out a suppressed moan but that so hadn't been Stiles' intention. Derek deliberately or not pressed closer to Stiles' wet mouth and Stiles couldn't help himself and  began to suck Derek's now hard nipple through his t-shirt, while he placed his hands on Derek's thighs to prevent himself from falling off his bar stool.  
  
He could feel the soft touch of Derek's hand lingering on his neck, not pulling him closer, but also not pushing him away.  
  
One of Stiles' hands finally found a way under Derek's t-shirt and he could hear Derek letting out a sharp breath when his finger tips came in contact with his skin. He let them slowly trail over Derek's marvelously shaped abs, enjoying the feeling of the muscles twitching in anticipation under his touch.  
  
It was when Derek said "Stiles" in that hoarse voice that was clouded with need and desire, that Stiles remembered where they were (in a very very public place) and what they were doing _and_ that he was having one of the worst and most miserable days of his life (near death experiences due to supernatural causes excluded of course).  
  
He jerked away from Derek so fast that he would have toppled over if Derek hadn't caught him by his elbow.  
  
"Oh no no no no." Stiles slapped Derek's hand away that had been still resting on his forearm. "You don't get to do this."  
  
"Stiles." As much as Stiles wanted, he couldn't deny hearing the pleading undertone that Derek's voice held when he said his name.  
  
"Not on my anniversary." Stiles blurted out, his cheeks flushed with anger or shame or arousal or all of the above.  
  
Derek's gaze dropped from Stiles' face to the wedding ring on Stiles' left hand.  
  
"It's not just your anniversary and you know that. A marriage contains of two people." Derek told him, sounding a tad annoyed.  
  
"You think I don't know that." Stiles looked just as frustrated and hurt as he felt.  
  
"Stiles." Derek tried again, but Stiles just shook his head in annoyance or to clear his head, either way it worked, because the light-headedness from the alcohol and from the hot but short nearly-sexual intermezzo vanished and Stiles babble- or rather rant-mode was so on.  
  
"Don't 'Stiles' me! Do you have any idea how it felt waking up this morning, finding yourself completely and utterly alone in the bed on your first wedding anniversary?" Stiles didn't even wait for an answer and just went on without even taking a breath, "Jeez, I was looking forward to early morning  'happy anniversary' sexy times for weeks! But hey, I survived it. I even survived the phone call with my Dad where he congratulated me before _anybody_ else did! Then I was looking forward to lunch, because sharing a meal together while talking about the good old times could totally lead to my much anticipated 'happy anniversary' sexy times, but guess what, there was no lunch, no talk, no sexy times, not even a phone call!"  
  
Derek looked as if he wanted to say something, but Stiles silenced him with an angry movement of his hands, Derek scowled at him, but surprisingly kept his mouth shut. Stiles took a deep breath this time, before he continued, "All I got was a damn text message 'Can't make it to lunch. See you later.' Can you believe that?!" Stiles huffed, while he ran his fingers through his hair like he always did when he was upset or nervous.  
  
"A stupid text message. But I thought to myself 'Hey there's always dinner'. So I reserved a table in that cosy Italian restaurant that _he_ really likes, I even dressed up for the occasion!" Stiles pointed at his black shirt and the black and white bow tie, that was now untied and hanging loosely around his neck.  
  
"You do indeed look nice." Derek said with a tiny smile playing around his lips.  
  
"Thank you." Stiles smiled back, then he snapped to attention and the smile quickly was replaced by a glare. "Oh no no no no, seriously! You think that this is going to work? Not on me, buddy. So stop it."  
  
Derek was grinning at Stiles now, then he licked his lips and Stiles hissed again, "Stop it!"  
  
Derek held his hands up in defeat, "Not doing anything." Then, when he scratched his stomach, his t-shirt suddenly rode up a bit and Stiles got a good glimpse of the soft skin that was spanned over Derek's abs, which Stiles had touched just minutes before.  
  
Stiles groaned and slapped Derek's hand away for the second time this night. Derek just chuckled when Stiles muttered, "Seriously?!" Then he was giving Derek a quizzical look, "Where was I?"  
  
"You dressing up and were looking nice?" Derek suggested.  
  
"Ah, right. So there I was at the nice set table in that pretty Italian restaurant, looking all hot and ready for sexy times and also hungry and I waited and waited and again, no husband, no call, just a text saying 'Something came up. (nothing of the supernatural kind!) Stay put. Call you later.' So, as usual I did what I was told, I stayed put."  
  
Derek cleared his throat and his eyebrows also might have climbed up a bit higher as usual.  
  
"Well, I didn't leave the restaurant, right? I just moved to the bar! But I couldn't very well get drunk at the table in the middle of a restaurant for the rest of the world and the Sheriff’s friends to see, what man or responsible son would do something like that?"  
  
"A stupid one?" Derek asked nonchalantly, taking Stiles' abandoned whisky and emptied the glass with one gulp, then he set it down and looked at Stiles. "Just so that you don't get any more stupid ideas!"  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Stiles demanded to know, with a slightly raised voice. "Stop calling me stupid! Oh and while we're on it, stop calling my husband stupid! I mean he might be stupid and emotionally constipated and totally unromantic, he also might not know how to properly use a phone and talk in proper sentences, but calling him things like that is totally my prerogative!" With that he pinched Derek in his chest with his finger and just glared.  
  
After a little while Derek finally said, "I am sorry."  
  
But Stiles wouldn't let him off the hook this easily, not after what he had been through this whole damn day. "Sorry for what? For leaving in the morning without a word, for not calling, for standing me up for lunch and for dinner, for trying to ravish me in a public place?"  
  
"What?" Derek was speechless for a moment and Stiles gave him his perfected "Duh." stare. "I didn't try to ravish you! You basically jumped me."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too! You started biting my nipple-"  
  
"That was in pure self-defense!" Stiles interrupted him, but Derek just ignored him and went on, "…and began groping my abs."  
  
Stiles at least tried to look embarrassed, "Well, I got a little carried away, but you can't blame me, I am a sex-starved married man."  
  
Derek snorted at Stiles' little statement, he leaned closer and whispered, "Sex-starved really? So the fresh marks from last night...here...and here," Derek touched the spots over Stiles' collarbone and over his left nipple, which caused Stiles to gulp and twitch uncomfortable on his bar stool, because just the memories of last night made his pants feel awfully tight all of a sudden. "...came from what? From fastening your seat-belt too tight? From toweling yourself off too thoroughly?"  
  
Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Derek was quicker and simply shut him up with a kiss. Stiles tried to not take part at first, but when Derek licked his way into his mouth, Stiles knew that resistance was futile and finally gave in, meeting Derek's tongue half way. Their breaths mingled between their searing hot kisses that tasted of whisky and desire.  
  
Stiles broke away when he heard the barkeeper clearing his throat next to them and of course he blushed, while Derek just grinned and paid the tab. He watched as Derek's slender fingers pulled out the bills and couldn't help but smile when he saw the ring on Derek's left hand that matched his own.  
  
Their first anniversary might not have turned out as Stiles had planned it, but hell he had made a vow that contained the phrase "for better and for worse" among other things and Stiles was in this relationship for the whole ride and not just for the panorama tours.  
  
"Stiles?" Derek was holding out his hand to him and he took it without hesitation and let himself get led out of the restaurant.  
  
The fresh cold nightly air made Stiles shiver slightly, causing Derek to wrap an arm around his waist and pull Stiles closer.  
  
"Mmmmhhhh." Stiles sighed happily, "You are like my personal heater."  
  
Derek chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, while he was fumbling out the car keys from his jacket pocket.  
  
They came to a halt in front of the Camaro and Stiles was looking around the parking lot, he could have sworn that he had parked his car right over there next to the street lamp.  
  
"I told Scott to take the jeep home." Derek explained when he saw Stiles' confused look.  
  
"But how..."  
  
"Spare key...you gave me...remember...after we started going what you liked to call steady." Derek smirked.  
  
"Riiight." Stiles said. "So this was your plan all along, huh? Playing hard to get all day long, making me feel miserably so that I turn to alcohol to ease the pain and then when I am drunk and weak you breeze in and kidnap me so you can have your wicked way with me?"  
  
"No, not exactly. But I like the part where I have my wicked way with you!" Derek replied.  
  
He was about to open up the passenger door, when Stiles suddenly pushed him against the car and began to attack Derek's mouth with hungry, passionate kisses. Derek let out a low moan and pressed his body closer to Stiles'.  
  
"I am still mad at you!" Stiles let Derek know in between the kisses. "But I missed you like hell today...and I want you...God...I want you so much...always want you!"  
  
Stiles groaned when Derek rolled his hips against his, making him feel how hard he already was for him and proving that he wanted Stiles just as much.  
  
Stiles clutched Derek's hair and pulled him even deeper into their kiss, their tongues colliding, licking and tasting each other over and over again.  
  
One of Derek's hands was gripping Stiles’ waist possessively, while the other one had snuck under Stiles' shirt and after a short caress of the sensitive skin of Stiles' abdomen, Derek let it travel lower to the fly of Stiles pants, which he managed to open expertly. His hand finally closed around Stiles’ hardened length and began to stroke it in a slow but determining rhythm, that made Stiles hips jerk forward.  
  
“God, Derek!” Stiles panted, he was clinging to Derek’s shoulders now, because he didn’t trust the stability of his knees anymore. Derek must have sensed that, because he stopped his efforts for a short moment, took Stiles by his waist and with a swift movement he changed their positions and Stiles was now trapped between the car and Derek.  
  
“Better?” Derek mumbled and when Stiles managed a tiny nod, he said “Good.” But instead of taking Stiles’ in his hand again, Derek got down on his knees and swirled his tongue teasingly over the head of Stiles‘ cock.  
  
Stiles shuddered and he couldn’t suppress a silent “Fuuuck!" when Derek slowly began licking downwards.  
  
When Derek finally took Stiles cock in his mouth and began to suck hungrily, Stiles wanted, no _needed_ to move his hips so badly, but Derek held them in place with the iron grip of his hands, ignoring Stiles’ pleading moans of “Please... Derek... please... let me... Oh my God... I can’t... Derek...”  
  
Stiles had closed his eyes tightly, his brain was getting hazy and he could feel that he was close, when a hot, tingling sensation began to build up in his belly. Derek seemed to feel it too, because he set Stiles free and Stiles nearly let out a sigh of relief, when he finally was able to move his hips and he met Derek’s mouth with a frantic rhythm.  
  
“Oh my God, I am gonna...” Stiles tried to warn Derek, but Derek didn’t pull away to finish him with this hands, but just sucked him harder and faster until Stiles found his release and came right into Derek’s mouth, who swallowed every last drop of Stiles’ come.  
  
Stiles was leaning lazily against the Camaro and only his death grip on the side-mirror prevented him from sinking to the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Derek grinning mischievously, while he zipped Stiles’ pants. “Was that wicked enough for you?”  
  
Stiles didn’t know where he found the strength for it, but he huffed out a laugh, “Well, it definitely was a start!”  
  
Derek took Stiles face between his hands and gave him a long, sweet kiss, that tasted of whisky and also Stiles, then he leaned his forehead against Stiles’ and let out a content sigh.  
  
“I love you.” Stiles heart fluttered when he heard Derek whisper those three perfect little words that meant everything to him.  
  
“I love you too.” Stiles simply said and gently stroked Derek’s stubbly cheek, before he lovingly pulled him into a warm and perfect Stilinski hug. They stayed like this for a little while, enjoying the closeness of their bodies in their embrace that felt like a sanctuary against the rest of the world for a few precious moments.  
  
Derek finally let go of Stiles reluctantly and opened the passenger door, “Let’s get home.”  
  
When Stiles was about to get in the car, Derek slapped him on his ass playfully, causing Stiles to jump up in surprise and let out a tiny shriek.  
  
“What-” he began, but Derek just laughed and said, “You are aware that this was just the foreplay, right?”  
  
“Oh.” Was all Stiles managed to say, before Derek vanished into the car. Stiles mouth hung open in a not very flattering way.  
  
“Did I break you?” Derek asked from inside the car, a teasing tone coloring his voice.  
  
Stiles finally came back to his senses, “Uhm...what. NO! I am fine, perfectly fine. It’s just...you are so dirrrty.” Stiles laughed and hastily scrambled in the Camaro.  


\- - -

  
Stiles was still a bit lost in his post-orgasmic haze and Derek has never been a man of many words, so they drove in a comfortable silence for a little while.  
  
Suddenly Stiles nearly shouted, “Wait, hey, you just drove past our street!”  
  
“Yes I did.” Derek said matter-of-factly, showing no intentions what so ever of stopping to turn the car around.  
  
“So it _was_ your plan to kidnap me after all?”  
  
When Derek didn’t answer, Stiles tried again, “Where are you taking me? Are we going to go for a run in the woods... naked? Or do you plan to ravish me on the newly renovated front porch of the construction site that is supposed to eventually become the Hale House again. Because I am not dumb you know, I know where this road leads, I just don‘t know why you are driving me out here in the middle of the night.”  
  
Derek finally turned his head slightly to look at Stiles, “Surprise.”  
  
“Dereeeek.” Stiles whined, but Derek returned his focus to the road and his answer was a short and simple, “Stiles.”  
  
“Who is all broody and tight-lipped now?” Stiles muttered, fidgeting with his seat-belt.  
  
“I am not broody. I just don’t want to spoil the surprise!” Derek told him.  
  
“Give me a hint!”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Hmpf.”  
  
Maybe he was approaching the matter all wrong, Stiles thought and shifted a bit in his seat to put his left hand on Derek’s knee. That definitely caught Derek by surprise because he jumped in his seat and accidentally hit the breaks. The tires screeched and Stiles couldn’t help but think that seat-belts were indeed a practical, not to say life-saving invention, because if it weren’t for them Derek’s and his head would have made the acquaintance of the Camaro's dashboard.  
  
“Duuude!”  
  
Derek growled, “What did I tell you about sexually harassing the driver?”  
  
“Uhm...that it’s only allowed when said driver agrees to be harassed?” Stiles suggested, his hand was still on Derek’s knee, nails clutching tightly at the fabric of Derek’s jeans.  
  
“No.” Derek sighed exasperatedly, while he brought the Camaro up to a normal speed again. “If you feel the desperate need to touch the driver during driving, you warn him or you ask him to pull over.”  
  
“Right.” Stiles nodded. “Pull over then.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Hm. Then...warning. I will keep touching your...uhm...the driver’s knee.” Stiles lightened the ’sudden-brake-incident-induced’ death-grip on Derek’s knee and just let his hand linger there.  
  
“No funny business.” Derek warned him, his voice sounding a bit strained and when he shifted uncomfortably in his seat Stiles recognized the bulge in Derek’s jeans and he suddenly felt bad for him because he had given Stiles a really awesome orgasm and he had gotten nothing out of it at all. Which also served him well, because he had kind of screwed up their first wedding anniversary majorly. But a sexually frustrated Derek was an unhappy Derek and Stiles didn’t like unhappy Derek, because unhappy Derek was broody and growly and didn’t smile or laugh and Stiles loved when Derek smiled and laughed.  
  
That’s why he let Derek know, “Incoming...I repeat incoming, the passenger's hand will be on the loose in a few seconds and will aim to move on to higher destinations.”  
  
“Stiles, I don’t think this is a good...nnnggghhhhh.” Derek couldn’t finish, because Stiles was already palming him through his jeans. Stiles' long fingers were tentatively stroking and massaging Derek’s hardened length.  
  
Because of Stiles’ sudden interest in Derek’s cock, Derek might have pushed the gas pedal a bit too hard, but neither of them noticed, not until... “Oh my God!“ Derek groaned.  
  
“That good, huh?“ Stiles asked smugly and was about to intensify his efforts, when Derek told him in a pained and flustered voice, “Not exactly.” With that he slapped Stiles hand away and let out a painful sigh.  
  
“Wha...” Stiles began, but was interrupted by the wail of the sirens of a police car that pulled up behind them once Derek had brought the Camaro to a halt on the side of the road.  
  
Stiles flailed, “No. You’ve got to be kidding me!” He tried to shrink deeper into his seat in the hopes of not being noticed.  
  
Derek had already cranked down the window, when Stiles heard a familiar voice, “Gentlemen, what’s the rush?”  
  
“Daaaad.” Stiles groaned, earning a sour look from Derek.  
  
“Stiles. Derek.” The Sheriff tipped his hat in greeting and Stiles saw how his mouth quirked up a tiny bit when he took in their slightly dishevelled appearances. Yes, his Dad was enjoying this...thoroughly.  
  
“Heading home?” Stiles’ Dad asked, while he was scribbling something on his notepad.  
  
“No.” Stiles said at the same time as Derek answered “Yes.” Which caused Stiles to give Derek his ‘What the fuck, Dude?’-look.  
  
The Sheriff gave them a knowing smile, “I see.” Then he handed Derek a traffic ticket, tipped his hat again and turned to walk back to his car.  
  
Stiles let out a relieved “Pheeeew.” When his Dad called out to him over his shoulder, “Oh and Stiles, keep your hands to yourself for the rest of the drive, okay!”  
  
Stiles blushed and hid his face in his hands, while Derek chuckled. “Same goes for you, Derek.”  
  
Derek gripped the steering wheel tightly, crumbling the ticket in his hand, “Yes, sir!" Derek pressed out through his clenched teeth and when Stiles looked at him from between his spread fingers, he could see a faint blush decorating Derek’s cheeks too.  
  
“Have a great night, boys! But don’t forget, safety always comes first!” The Sheriff said and finally climbed in to his car and drove off, leaving Stiles and Derek alone in a stunned silence, but that didn't last long because well, silence just wasn’t Stiles’ forte, “Wow, that was embarrassing.”  
  
“Yeah.” Was all Derek managed to say.  
  
“How much?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The fine? How much do we have to pay.” Stiles took the crumbled piece of paper out of Derek’s hand and smoothed it out so that he could take a look at it. Once he had read it, his face broke into a huge grin, “My Dad is the best. Simply the best.”  
  
He handed the paper back to Derek, so he could read it too and Derek also smiled and agreed with Stiles, “Yes, he is.”  
  
The ticket just had today’s date on it and the Sheriff had written _“Happy First Anniversary, Boys!”_ , he had even put a smiley face next to the text.  
  
Derek suddenly leaned over to Stiles and captured his lips in a quick, but heated kiss. “Happy anniversary!” Stiles smiles, “It’s about damn time, Sourwolf!” Then he pulled Derek in for another kiss. “Happy anniversary to you too!”  
  
Derek finally pulled the car back on the road again, when Stiles asked him once more, “Where are you taking me, Derek?” Derek sighed and shook his head, “You really are a piece of work!” But his voice didn’t sound angry, on the contrary it sounded quite fond.  
  
“As I said, I am taking you home.”  
  
“But home is the other...ooooh.” Stiles said and a sudden realization was dawning on him. “Home as in Hale House home?”  
  
Derek nodded.  
  
“But I thought we wouldn’t be able to move in for another two months or so?”  
  
“Yeah, well, I rushed the schedule a bit to move things forward. We were done with it two days ago...” Derek started to explain, but was interrupted by Stiles, who asked, “We?”  
  
“The pack, your Dad, Melissa...even Chris helped.”  
  
“My Dad, he knew? But...how...when...oh my God...the bowling, I knew that his new found interest in the sport was highly suspicious!”  
  
Derek laughed, “He was so close to telling you that one night, when you tailed him and when he had to stay at the bowling alley for the whole evening.”  
  
“You knew?” Stiles shook his head in embarrassment.  
  
“Stiles, you were dressed up in what you call your ‘Hot Super Secret Agent Outfit’ and due to the lack of supernatural disturbances that time it was obvious that you were going to spy on your Dad and you’ve been _constantly_ telling me ‘Derek, there’s something going on with my Dad...something highly suspicious...and I so will find out what, because he’s my Dad and I am like James Bond in disguise!’” Derek raised his eyebrows as if to say, ‘Dude it was so obvious,’ but of course, Derek would never say ‘Dude’.  
  
“So when Deaton called me that night...”  
  
“It was to get you away from the bowling alley, so that your Dad could leave and continue putting the shelves together for our...your library, yes.”  
  
“A library...I get my own library? Awesome!!!”  
  
“Stiles.”  
  
“Yes, Derek.”  
  
“Shut up.” But from the look on Derek’s face Stiles knew that this was not Derek’s ‘I mean business here’ - shut up, so he kept babbling on about the pack being like the Scooby Gang now, now that they had their own library, because yes, it might be Stiles’, but he would be willing to share. Also if the pack was the Scooby Gang and Stiles was the librarian, would that make Stiles Giles then? But who would be Buffy? Scott? Allison? Lydia totally could rock as Willow. Derek would be Angel of course, because of all the brooding and the manpain, well that was the past, because times were different now and Derek wasn’t all that broody anymore, but still Derek as Angel would be a much better fit than Derek as Spike and he so couldn’t be Oz, but Isaac would be a perfect Oz. But if Derek were Angel and Scott or Allison were Buffy...eeeewwww gross...there went that thought and the pack was back to being the pack and nothing else, despite Stiles having his own library now.  
  
Stiles had been so lost in his Scooby Gang babble, that he totally missed the fact that they had already arrived at the Hale House and only when Derek had killed the engine and had shut him up with a kiss did Stiles finally notice that Derek had parked the car right in front of the house.  
  
“Welcome home, Stiles.” Derek said warmly and leant his head down and nuzzled Stiles' neck in affection, making him moan with pleasure. Stiles' hands greedily tried to get under the hem of Derek’s shirt again, but Derek stopped him, “Later! Let’s go in first.”  
  
Derek quickly jumped out of the Camaro and before Stiles could even blink, he had him hauled out of the car and that was when Stiles finally got a full glimpse of the Hale House and Stiles was in awe.  
  
Strands of lights were decorating the porch and thousands of tiny lights were glowing in the dark of the night. A warm and inviting light was also pouring out of the windows of the first floor and Stiles felt as if his heart would burst with joy and happiness any moment now.  
  
“You did all this?” He asked Derek in a touched voice.  
  
“Well, the lights were Lydia’s idea, but yes I put them up this morning, while I waited for our new bed to arrive,” Derek told him. He caught Stiles’ hand in his and entwined their fingers. “The moving guys were supposed to deliver our bed this morning, that’s why I had to leave so early, but there had been an accident on the highway and then their truck broke down. They wouldn’t have made it today, so with Chris’ help I managed to borrow a truck from one of his business friends, that’s why I couldn’t meet you for lunch and then I had to drive down to Stars Hollow where the moving guys waited for a tow-truck to collect the bed. Then I had to drive back here, put the bed together, bring back the truck and change into something decent, that’s why I missed dinner.”  
  
Stiles was beaming at Derek. How could he ever have thought that Derek was unromantic and couldn’t talk in proper sentences? He obviously still had a lot to learn about his wonderful werewolfy husband, but hey, he had time for that for the rest of their lives and he would enjoy every single moment of it.  
  
Derek had been watching Stiles the whole time and a beautiful smile was decorating his face, “Like what you see?”  
  
Stiles looked at the house, then he looked back at Derek and after he let his gaze wander up and down Derek’s body, Stiles nodded in appreciation. “Totally!”  
  
“Stiles.”  
  
Stiles threw his arms around Derek’s neck, “I love it! And I love you! Best anniversary ever! Also I honestly have no idea how you will be able to top this next year!” Stiles laughed and kissed Derek soundly.  
  
Derek let out a laugh too and suddenly scooped Stiles up in his arms. He strode to the house with a flailing Stiles pressed to his chest, “Tell me you are not planning to carry me over the threshold bridal style?”  
  
“That is exactly what I plan to do!” Derek said, ignoring all of Stiles' whiny protests about not being a bride or a stupid Disney princess and finally carrying Stiles over the threshold of their new home.  
  
Once they were inside, he put Stiles back on his feet and when Stiles‘ hands were frantically wandering all over Derek’s body trying to get rid of as many clothes as possible in the shortest amount of time, they decided that the grand tour could wait and that they had more urgent business to attend to and Stiles finally got his 'happy anniversary' sexy times...many, many times. Several, times in a row. In several different positions, in several rooms of the house. All night long and also for a better part of the next morning and afternoon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to D. for the beta!!!
> 
> Stiles outfit esp. the bowtie was inspired by this [ **pic** ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v118/nightfog/tumblr_mcq4auNq7M1rsatbs.jpg)


End file.
